DE LA AMISTAD AL AMOR
by TalkyRhyme
Summary: Kyoraku y Ukitake son personas muy diferentes, sin embargo son los mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños... sin embargo después de un accidente ya en una escuela medio superior (bachillerato) Kyoraku comienza a ver de distinta manera a Jushiro y no lo quiere aceptar.
1. PROLOGO

Resumen.

Kyoraku y Ukitake son personas muy diferentes, sin embargo son los mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños... sin embargo después de un accidente ya en una escuela medio superior (bachillerato) Kyoraku comienza a ver de distinta manera a Jushiro y no lo quiere aceptar.

**La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno.

**Parejas:

Kyoraku x Ukitake

Aizen x Ukitake

Kaien x Ukitake.

Yoruichi x Soi Fong ( muy leve y rara vez)

Entre otras.

PROLOGO

Ambos son tan diferentes, como el agua y el aceite, lo frio y lo caliente, Kyoraku en un chico que le gusta la vida libre , mientras que a Jushiro le gusta regirse por las normas, sin embargo, a pesar de ser tan opuestos tienen algo que los une desde hace años, y es un fuerte lazo de amistad, amistad que nació desde que ambos tenían cerca de 6 años, y eso fue hace aproximadamente 11 años.

La historia comienza así…

Era un día Soleado en Karakura, los niños correteaban de un lado a otro en el jardín de juegos de una escuela preescolar, en uno de los extremos había un árbol enorme, y en la sombra que daba dicho árbol había un pequeño niño, de melena blanca, piel clara y ojos verdes, que se encontraba felizmente almorzando, pero, pronto se vio interrumpido cuando llegaron 3 chicos más , que se posaron frente de el triunfantes.

-Oye Ukitake ¿Qué tienes para mí? – pregunto el que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo, Jushiro lo vio temeroso, odiaba las peleas así que como siempre, le daba su sándwich que apenas iba a comerse – bien…pero para la próxima quiero dos¡ - le dijo y se fue después de jalarse un poco su blanco cabello.

Jushiro se limpió las pocas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y se quedó ahí resignado.

Mientras la anterior escena sucedía no muy lejos de ahí, estaba correteando un chico de cabello y ojos castaños, de un lado a otro, hasta que vio a esos grandulones molestar al otro pequeño, cuando estos se fueron, fue corriendo hacia aquel árbol.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto sentándose junto a el, el peliblanco solo lo vio de reojo y asintió decaídamente. – Me llamo Kyoraku Shunsui … y tú?

-Ukitake Jushiro…- le dijo ya un poco más animado, Shunsui le dedico una sonrisa- ¿Quieres jugar?

-lo siento, no puedo correr ni esforzarme tanto – le explicó.

-eh? Por qué? – le pregunto sorprendido, no conocía ningún chico que no corriera.

-mmm… bueno mi mamá y los doctores me dicen que no debo esforzarme mucho, por mi salud – le explico recibiendo un enorme "aaaah" de parte del otro.

Al día siguiente.

Exactamente a la misma hora se repitió la historia de antes, aquellos tres grandulones, contra el indefenso Jushiro.

-recuerda que te pedí doble ración hoy eh¡ - le recordó amenazante extendiendo su mano, Jushiro asintió y estaba por darle aquellos dos almuerzos.

-y que pasa si no quiere dártelos ¡ - se escuchó atrás de ellos, ambos buscaron de donde provenía la voz, y Jushiro se sorprendió al ver a Kyoraku atrás de esos grandulones con una mirada seria.

-eh? Y tu quién eres? No te metas donde no te llaman ¡ - le dijo uno de los 3 grandotes y otro afirmo lo dicho.

-soy su amigo y no voy a dejar que lo molesten más- dijo seguro y le dio una patada en la espinilla al más grande , que rápidamente se encogió por el dolor, y los tres se fueron llorando. – estas bien? – le pregunto.

-si… Gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa, y ambos disfrutaron del almuerzo que iba ser de aquel brabucón "amigos?" pensó Jushiro y sonrió antes eso, realmente estaba emocionado de tener uno.

Y así se formó aquel extraño lazo, aunque claro en ese momento no se daban cuenta de lo diferentes que eran, pero eso realmente no importaba… o sí?.

11 años después.

-Shunsui tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? ¡- se escuchó dentro de un aula vacío de clases, un joven de cabello blanco hasta la cintura, delgado y de piel clara se encontraba de piel con los brazos cruzados frente a otro chico, que se encontraba recostado en su asiento.

-solo te dije que no sabía si seguir estudiando Ukitake – le dijo perezoso bosteando un poco.

-pero deberías de prepararte mas Kyoraku, en estos tiempos ya nada es seguro y menos si solo tienes la secundaria ¡ - exclamaba el otro.

-pareces mi segunda madre Jushiro – dijo riéndose el castaño, y el otro solo lo vio fastidiado- ok Ok, si voy a seguir estudiando ¡no creo que mi madre me deje estar de holgazán en la casa.- comento resignado.

-vaya. Al menos ya cambiaste de pensar en ese aspecto…espera y que vas estudiar?¡ - siguió cuestionándole.

- mmm no sé , tal vez algo que tenga que ver con derecho … algo así – le comento.

- Shunsui- dijo suspirando de desesperación Jushiro

-Kyoraku es un caso perdido Jushiro, no te mal gastes con el – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, al voltear vieron que se traba del Aizen Sousuke un joven de familia adinerada, bastante inteligente pero también algo creído.

-A ti quien te hablo – le dijo Shunsui fastidiado, aborrecía a ese tipo.

-vengo por Jushiro, - dijo viendo al peliblanco que se despidió de Kyoraku, mosqueándolo más.

-"menudo idiota "pensó Kyoraku volviéndose a recostar.

Mientras con Jushiro.

-¿Pasa algo Sousuke –kun? – pregunto Jushiro cerrando la puerta del salón.

-Ya viste los resultados del examen de admisión de la academia Shino? – le pregunto el castaño más alto que él.

-¡no¡ se me había pasado… tú ya los viste? – le pregunto.

-no… quería que fuéramos ambos – le propuso, y Jushiro acepto y fueron a la zona de noticias de la escuela, para ver la tabla de resultados. Aizen aparecía en segundo lugar de acierto y Jushiro en el tercero, lo cual significaba que habían logrado entrar, pero Jushiro no solo busco su nombre, busco el de Shunsui y si, ahí estaba," lo más seguro es que lo obligaron a asistir al examen "pensó riéndose para sus adentros.

Aizen se fijó en el primer lugar , lugar que según él le correspondía, y solo por un mísero acierto no lo tubo " Urahara Kisuke? " no tenía ni la remota idea de quien era, pero no le prestó atención, vio el tercer lugar " sabía que estaría por debajo de mí, sin duda es bastante bueno"

-entonces parece ser que nos veremos las caras en la academia Shino – le dijo a Jushiro satisfecho.

-si eso parece, y vaios de salón también… Sousuke –kun , que vas a estudiar? – le pregunto.

-estaba pensando estudiar Neurologia , pero para eso primero debo estudia medicina – le comento.

-wow, yo quiero estudiar psicología – le dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar hasta que…

-Ukitake –san ¡ - se escuchó a lo lejos, voltearon y vieron a un chico acercarse, tenía cabello negro despeinado y ojos verde azulado – lo siento Aizen –san , te lo robare un momento – dijo tomo la mano del pelinegro y salió corriendo .

-espera Kaien ¡ no puedo correr tan rápido ¡ - le dijo el peliblanco y pararon .- que sucede ¡ .

-vi que quedaste en la academia Shino ¡ yo también ¡ - le dijo emocionado. – felicidades.

-a también Kaien - dijo arrastrando su nombre.

- estas bien? – dijo sujetándolo.

-si.. te dije que no corriéramos – e dijo fingiendo molestia , al final rieron y siguieron caminando, sin notar que Aizen los miraba de lejos molesto.

-que pasa Aizen –san? – pregunto un chico que acaba de llegar de cabello plateado y tenebrosa sonrisa. – acaso se escapó de nuevo su presa? – dijo tratando de aguantar su risa.

-no digas nada Gin … vámonos – le ordeno y salieron de ahí.

La chicharra sonó, donde señal de que podrían retirarse , tendrían una semana libre antes de ingresar a la academia Shino, Jushiro fue a donde había dejado a Shunsui y lo bien profundamente dormido.

-Shunsui despierta ¡ ya vámonos – le dijo moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-ya voy¡ . Dijo estirándose y salieron de la escuela.

-no sé cómo estas tan cansado si no fueron clases, solo vinimos a ver los resultados del examen – le dijo el peliblanco mientras esperaban el tren subterráneo.

-ya lo sé, pero me aburrí… por cierto dime que no quede – le dijo mientras subían al tren, donde lamentablemente les toco ir parados.

- pues no, si quedaste y en séptimo lugar – le dijo Jushiro con un tono de burla.

-demonios- contesto.

-vamos no será tan malo…- le dijo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, llegaron a la parada y salieron, era la zona alta de la ciudad, todas las casas eran bastante bonitas, detrás de ellos venia un coche negro bastante lujoso, que resultó ser de Aizen, entrando a su lujoso casa, no muy lejos estaba la de Jushiro y a otras dos cuadras la de Kyoraku.

-no vemos en la academia – le dijo Jushiro y entro a su casa.

-si… rayos – susurro lo último, para después llegar a casa.


	2. 1 La invitacion

CAP 1 La invitación.

El temido día llego, Shunsui se levantó perezosamente, se vistió con el caro uniforme que le compro su madre, que consistía en un camisa de manga larga blanca, un saco color azul marino, y unos pantalones negros, una ropa bastante incómoda para su gusto, tomo sus mochila, y salió, directo a la casa de Jushiro.

Estaba unas cuadras delante de su casa, al llegar al enorme portón negro que había, toco el timbre, no mucho después se escuchó un sonido algo irritante, dando la indicación de que podía pasar, cruzo el enorme jardín caminando por un camino de piedra color blanco, hasta llegar a las pocas escoleras y llegar a la puerta, una vez enfrente de ella, esta se abrió rechinando un poco, dejando ver a una mujer de edad avanzada , cabello castaño corto que visita un traje de mucama de falda larga , negro con un mandil blanco, que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Pase por favor – dijo con voz suave, dejando paras al muchacho – Le avisare al Joven Jushiro de su llegada, con permiso – concluyo haciendo una leve reverencia, para posteriormente subir por las enormes escaleras que conectaban ambos pisos. Kyoraku suspiro levemente, no había podido dormir y estaba cansado, se estiro un poco y se dedicó a ver el lugar donde se encontraba, la mansión era bastante antigua, así como los muebles y todo dentro de ella, incluso vagamente recuerda que una vez se llegó a perder al jugar a las escondidas con Jushiro, mientras recordaba aquellos días, escucho a alguien bajar por las escaleras, subió la vista y vio a su fiel amigo bajando rápidamente.

-lo siento Kyoraku ¡ tarde demasiado – se disculpó el peliblanco que estaba vestido igual que el castaño que le dedico una sonrisa.

-pensé que me haría viejo esperándote- bromeo recibiendo un ligero golpe de su amigo, para después salir de aquel lugar, para ir a la academia Shino, estaba un poco más lejos que su anterior escuela, pero era la misma ruta, así que comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del subterráneo, el viaje era aproximadamente de 40 minutos, pero cuando al fin llegaron a la estación llamada Shino, comenzaron a ver la gran cantidad de estudiantes que se dirigían al mismo destino.

Al salir del subterráneo lo primero que vieron fue la entrada de la academia, que se encontraba cruzando la avenida de doble carril, La academia era simplemente majestuosa, no por algo también era conocida como "la ciudad de los conocimientos "ya que era enorme y cada área era para determinada carrera, y no solo era el bachillerato si no también la universidad. Tenía grandes y hermosas áreas verdes, donde algunos de mayor grado se encontraban conversando.

-no me imagine que fuera tan grande . comento Jushiro nervioso, Kyoraku también lo estaba pero no dijo nada solo asintió, de solo pensar que tendría que caminar todo eso , todos los días, ya le daba flojera.

-Ukitake –san ¡- se escuchó a lo lejos, y se trataba de Kaien que llego y los saludo, y les explico cómo debían de transportarse, resulta ser que debido al enrome tamaño de la academia, esta cuenta con paradas en cada área, que son transitadas por camiones estudiantiles, eran en total 6 áreas:

1. Arte, Arquitectura y diseño.

2. Ciencias económicas administrativas.

3. Ciencias de la salud.

4. Ciencias exactas e ingenierías.

5. Ciencias sociales y humanidades.

6. Ciencias Biológicas y Agropecuarias

Estas seis áreas eran las mismas para la universidad, pero esta se encontraba en la otra mitad de la academia, ya que se dividía en dos para mantener un control

Kaien los guio hacia la primera parada que era la entrada y los tres subieron al transporte, Jushiro fue el primero en bajar, en el área de Ciencias de la salud, Shunsui en la de ciencias sociales y humanidades, y Kaien en ciencias biológicas y agropecuarias.

Después de mucho caminar, Jushiro al fin encontró donde debía de tomar clase, los salones eran bastante grandes, y ni hablar de la pizarra, Los asientos estaban unos con otros con una enorme mesa compartida e iban subiendo poco a poco, Ya había algunas personas acomodadas, unos solitarios y otros platicando amenamente, comenzó a subir la escaleras buscando donde acomodarse cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, al voltear para ver de quien se trataba se sorprendido de ver a Sousuke Aizen, que le sonrió y se sentaron juntos, casi en medio de la cinta hilera de asientos.

-No pensé que tuviéramos clases juntos Sousuke-kun – le comento el peliblanco.

-como estamos en la misma área, va a ser bastante común vernos las caras Jushiro – le dijo con una sonrisa que aunque Ukitake no lo notaba, era bastante picara.

Las clases comenzaron y en algún momento Jushiro comenzó a pensar que si la escuela era así de enorme… ¿Cómo encontraría a Kyoraku? Y hablando de él, el castaño también se había encontrado con alguien conocido, era nada más ni nada menos que Yoruichi Shihoin.

-Pensé que ya no estudiarías Kyoraku – le dijo la morena, Shunsui la vio aburrido.

-mi madre me obligo – argumento, pero Yoruichi no creía tanto en esa afirmación.

Cuando llego la hora del descanso, tal y como había pensado no pudo ver a Kyoraku por lo que estuvo con Aizen almorzando, y a él no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario, era lo que había estado esperando desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

-Jushiro, tienes libre el fin de semana? – le pregunto, Ukitake asintió preguntándole el porqué de esa pregunta – Debido a que la mayoría de los que conocemos están estudiando aquí, decidí hacer un fiesta para festejar eso mismo, será el sábado a las 7 de la noche y estas invitado – explico el castaño, Ukitake lo medito un poco , realmente no tenia nada que hacer el fin de semana.

-Irán todos los de nuestra anterior escuela? – pregunto, pero más que preguntar por todos, pregunto si acaso invitarías a Shunsui, y Aizen lo sabía muy bien, pero aunque aborrecía totalmente a ese sujeto, sabía que Jushiro no iría si Kyoraku no iba y no tenía otra opción.

-claro, todos sin excepción serán invitados – le aseguro con un tono amable, Jushiro sonrió aceptando la propuesta.

Mientras en otro lugar de la academia.

Estaban Yoruichi, Urahara y Kyoraku sentados en el pasto – porque no quedaron de verse en un lugar antes de alejarse? – le pregunto la morena a Kyoraku que estaba fastidiado.

-se me olvido – argumentó, y realmente, no estaría dándose de golpes contra la pared si no fuera porque no había paredes cerca¡ estaba frustrado, tal vez alguien lo estaba molestado, o se podría sentir mal, o estaría en malas compañías o algo peor, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿irán a la fiesta de Aizen? – preguntó Urahara, Yoruichi emocionada dijo "como no voy a ir si va a ver sake ¡" – ¿Kyoraku tu iras?

-no sabía que habría una fiesta aunque no me sorprende, si la organizo Aizen, ni loco me invitaría –dijo aunque realmente le hubiera gustado ir a tomar sake gratis.

-Crees que Ukitake vaya? – pregunto Yoruichi, Kyoraku se tensó, "a él no le gustan esas cosas " dijo el castaño, pero más tarde tuvo que comerse sus palabras pues el mismo Jushiro insistió en que tenía que ir.

-Vamos Kyoraku ¡nunca me dejan ir a ningún lado, y si vas tú me dejaran a mi ¡ - le rogaba infantilmente.

-a mí no me invitaron Ukitake, y no pienso dejarte e irme al bar de la esquina a tomar solo – dijo fingiendo molestia, Durante el camino a casa, el peliblanco no dejaba de jalonearle el brazo diciendo "por favor" como un niño pequeño hasta que la paciencia del castaño quedo en el olvido- está bien ¡ está bien¡ - dijo y Ukitake dio un saltito feliz " realmente es un niño pequeño " pensó el castaño.

Ya en la noche en su cama, se regañó a si mismo por dejarse manipular por Jushiro, pero siempre había sido así y no le molestaba en absoluto, pero solo el hecho de que se trataba de Aizen, le erizaba la piel.


	3. Chapter 2 LA FIESTA

Capítulo 2. La fiesta.

El Sábado llego y la noche tampoco se hizo a esperar, La mansión de Aizen estaba a reventar de jóvenes de 17 a 19 años, de todo tipo, Todos vestidos formalmente, algunos bailando otros platicando y otros poco besándose en alguno que otro rincón, y la fiesta acababa de comenzar, en las laterales de salón principal, había varios manjares bebidas tanto alcohólicas como sin alcohol, Aizen se encontraba en la puerta principal recibiendo a los invitados, junto Gin y Tousen, pero Aizen esperaba a alguien en particular.

-realmente dudo que venga Aizen-san – comento Gin con intenciones de fastidiar un poco a Aizen, pues conociendo al peliblanco tal vez se sentiría mal y no iría.

-silencio Gin, estoy seguro que vendrá, y si es así, hare mi movimiento – le dijo sereno mientras saludaba en la mejilla a un chica que acaba de llegar. "movimiento?" pensó Gin, Aizen normalmente siempre le contaba todos sus planes, pero esta vez no tenía la mínima idea de que iba a hacer y eso lo puso un poco nervioso.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y no había señal del peliblanco por ningún lado, había pasado tanto tiempo que Aizen ya comenzaba a dudar un poco, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio a Yoruichi y a Urahara llegar, la chica con un vestido rojo de hombro descubierto y el rubio con un esmoquin negro.

- Shihoin-san Urahara-san bienvenidos- los saludo amablemente y ellos le devolvieron el saludo – ¿No saben si vendrá Jushiro? – les pregunto y ellos se voltearon a ver.

-Kyoraku nos comentó que vendría ya que Ukitake le había insistido mucho, no deberían de tardar tanto – y fue así una vez que ambos entraron llegaron los dos chicos faltantes que vestían igual de traje, Ukitake uno negro y Shunsui uno blanco, y se acercaron rápidamente al anfitrión.

-perdón por llegar tarde Sousuke-san – se disculpó Jushiro con un leve reverencia, Shunsui solo veía el cielo oscuro indiferente, Aizen los dejo pasar invitándolos a Comer y beber, y eso hizo Kyoraku, fue directo al sake, ya tenía 18 años así que no habría problema, Jushiro solo lo regaño al ver que fue lo primero que hizo.- no entiendo que te gusta del sake.- le comento

-no entiendo que te gusta de te – le respondió en broma y ambos rieron, Aizen los observaba de lejos , serio con una mirada intensa, como la de un cazador vigilando a su presa y Gin noto eso y sonrió más de lo usual.

-¿cuándo hará su movimiento Aizen –san?- pregunto acercándose a su lado con suma curiosidad.

-Ahora mismo – dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el peliblanco que estaba a las risas con Shunsui – perdón por interrumpir, pero, te importaría si hablo con Jushiro un momento? – dijo Y Kyoraku refunfuñando se alejó para ir a donde Urahara y Yoruichi y una chica estaban.

- ¿Qué sucede Aizen –san? – pregunto Ukitake , Aizen le dijo que mejor hablaran en un lugar más privado, y fueron al piso de arriba, caminaron por un gran pasillo lleno de puertas hasta llegar a un balcón bastante grande, donde ya había dos asientos y una mesa con unas bebidas esperándolos, Jushiro se tensó un poco pero no dijo nada.

- toma asiento por favor le ofreció el castaño- le ofreció y eso hizo , estuvieron en silencio un rato sentados uno frente al otro, con esas bebidas en medio de ellos, Aizen tomo una de las copas y bebido un poco, e hizo un ademan para que Jushiro hiciera lo mismo.

-¿De qué querías hablar Sousuke? – pregunto Jushiro tomando lo otra copa, y bebiendo un poco de ella, cuando lo hizo Aizen embozo una sonrisa algo extraña, pero el peliblanco no se percató de ello.

-Jushiro, tal vez lo que te voy a decir ahora sería demasiado. Pero te aseguro que te lo digo de corazón – comenzó a hablar el castaño, Jushiro volvió a tomar de la copa hasta que se la tomo, no era vino ni nada de eso, era jugo, pero no sabía cómo tal, Aizen suspiro, como si se estuviera preparando para algo, Jushiro no dejaba de mirarlo algo nervioso – Me gustas.

Mientras en el salón principal estaba Kyoraku con Urahara feliz mente tomando, ya que Yoruichi se había ido con aquella chica al jardín. -¿Quién es la chica con la que se fue Yoruichi? – pregunto Kyoraku.

-Se llama Soi Fong – le comento Urahara, mientras se servía otro poco más de sake,- y Jushiro?- le pregunto.

-Se fue con Aizen "porque tenía que hablar en privado con el" – dijo imitando la voz de Aizen , Urahara lo vio divertido.

- y eso te molesta? Te molesta que Jushiro se junte con otros? – le pregunto picándole el brazo – acaso estas celoso?.

-claro que no ¡ - estallo Kyoraku- es solo que ni yo me llevo bien con Aizen ni el conmigo, y Ukitake lo tiene en un altar sin conocer la víbora que es.- argumento molesto Urahara lo vio pensativo, pero decidió dejar atrás el tema y seguir bebiendo y comiendo un poco más.

De regreso con Ukitake, este se había levantado de golpe tirando la copa al suelo , recargándose en la vaya de piedra del balcón " como dijo?" pensó nervioso y bastante sonrojado – a..aizen yo..- no sabía que decirle, Aizen se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente, hasta invadir un poco su espacio personal, poniendo aún más nervioso al peliblanco.

-me gustas – repitió y con una mano tomo el rostro de Jushiro y con otra lo tomo de su estrecha cintura acercándolo más a él, con la clara intención de besarlo, y lo hizo, lenta y profundamente, robándole el aire al peliblanco, que trataba de alejarse de él, cuando rompió el contacto entre ellos, Ukitake se separó de él bruscamente y comenzó a respirar fuertemente.

Todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza, veía que Aizen le hablaba pero no escuchaba bien, el castaño se acercó a él y lo tomo de los hombros -¿estás bien? – le pregunto preocupado, aunque él sabía muy bien porque el peliblanco se encontraba así, este negó con la cabeza, así que Aizen lo ayudo a caminar hasta una de las puertas de aquel pasillo, que era una habitación, bastante grande al igual que la cama, donde acostó a Ukitake, que estaba sonrojado y jadeando, era una vista exquisita para el, tanto que no podía contenerse, Jushiro seria suyo esta noche, según lo había planeado.

Mientras de nuevo con Kyoraku, el castaño ya no estaba bebiendo, estaba sentado con una cara de preocupación, Urahara noto eso y le preguntó que sucedía – nada… solo tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo y se levantó con intenciones de buscar a Ukitake pero se detuvo cuando escucho varios gritos, cuando volteo a ver que sucedía, vio que dos tipos ya muy borrachos están peleándose, y por lo mismo otros más su fueron sumando a la acción.

-iré a buscar a Aizen – dijo Gin y subió las escaleras, Kyoraku lo siguió por detrás, para saber así donde estaban, Gin toco la puerta varias veces hasta que esta se abrió y vio salir a Aizen con cara de fastidio de aquel cuarto, era la oportunidad de entrar.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, en la habitación pasaban cosas un poco más subidas de nivel, la vista que tenía Aizen era esplendida, no solo porque se trataba de Ukitake, si no por como estaba, recostado jadeando y sonrojado, la droga que había puesto en la bebida estaba haciendo su trabajo y estaba satisfecho, se colocó a horcajadas sobre el peliblanco y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez fue correspondido rápidamente.

Aizen sonrió, su plan iba a la perfección, rápidamente le quito el caso a Jushiro y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa blanca, para descubrir su blanco pecho que subía y baja rápidamente, como si de un dulce se tratara comenzó a lamer los pezones del peliblanco, sacando pequeño gemidos de este, satisfecho se dispuso a quitarse su chaleco cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, suspiro frustrado, al abrirla vio que se trataba de Gin, que asomo su cabeza y se asombró lo que vio – oh.. así que ese era el plan – dijo riendo un poco, Aizen con cara de pocos amigos le pregunto qué era lo que quería, y le comento de la pelea que se estaba formando abajo, así que resignado cerró la puerta y bajo junto con Gin a ver la situación.

Cuando Aizen bajo, Shunsui salió de su escondite para avanzar rápidamente a la puerta de donde había salido el otro, para rápidamente cerrarla y voltear para ver a Ukitake, pero la imagen que vio le helo la sangre


	4. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer ¡

**N/A : NO SOY MUY BUENA CON LOS LEMONS ASI QUE NO ESPEREN DEMASIADO, PERO DE IGUALMANERA ESPERO LES GUSTE, Y SI PODRIAN APOYARME COMENTANDO SUS GUSTOS Y DISGUSTOS DE ESTE FIC LO AGRADECERIA MUCHO.**

Capítulo 3

Los rayos del sol luchaban por tras pasar la cortina que impedía su paso, entre una pequeña abertura lograron pasar iluminando un pálido rostro, que ante el cálido contacto comenzó a abrir sus verdes ojos, se sentó en su cama y se estiro en un intento de despertarse, sintiendo un leve mareo al hacerlo, el peliblanco miro el lugar confundido, era su habitación pero, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? , mientras pensaba alguien llamo a su puerta – pase… - contesto bostezando un poco.

-al fin despiertas…- dijo una mujer de edad avanzada y dulce mirada, Jushiro la miro confundido, y le pregunto "¿Cómo llegue ayer a casa? " , a lo que la anciana respondió – El joven Kyoraku lo trajo ayer a casa, comento que usted se había sentido mal en aquella celebración y le había pedido lo trajera a casa .

-oh… ya veo, gracias – dijo Jushiro, pero aún seguía bastante confundido, si el mismo se lo había pedido , ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?, Antes de irse, la anciana le dijo que bajara a desayunar en 5 minutos, para después salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación, dejando al peliblanco solo con sus pensamientos.

Mientras con el castaño, que ya se encontraba desayunando un plato de cereal, parecía un zombi, pues tenía la cara adormilada y unas enormes ojeras, y no probaba ni un poco la comida, solo movía la cuchara de un lado a otro, No había nadie en casa, ya que ambos padres trabajaban y su hermano mayor estaba estudiando en el extranjero.

Así que solo estaban él y sus tormentosos pensamientos y recuerdos, lo que había hecho ayer o tenia nombre ¡y sabía que si Jushiro se enteraba , su amistad se iría directo a un abismo. Azotó su cabeza en la mesa en signo de desesperación. –" ¿qué he hecho?" – dijo arrepentido.

Flash back. (Punto de vista de Kyoraku)

Entre rápidamente a la habitación y lo que vi, me helo lo sangre, Jushiro. Su fiel amigo desde el jardín de infancia estaba recostado jadeando y sonrojado, mi mente se te nublo completamente, de la nada la temperatura comenzó a subir súbitamente, y mii cuerpo comenzó a actuar por cuenta propia, me acerque a Ukitake y lo observe, de los pies a la cabeza y relamí mis labios, me coloque a horcajadas sobre su delgado cuerpo, que al sentir tal movimiento abrió lentamente sus verdes ojos.

-Shun.,.- dijo suavemente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su frente, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese, adentrándome más y más en su boca, cuando me separe mi mente se aclaró un poco ¿ que estoy haciendo ? pensé sorprendido, pero él me volvió a llamar, esta vez siendo el quien tomo mi rostro y lo acerco al suyo, y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, en un beso más suave.

De pronto todo el ruido que había fuera desapareció, o más bien, ya no era importante para mí, pues solo escuchaba a Jushiro decir mi nombre de una manera muy suave que me estaba volviendo loco.

Con un poco de desesperación comencé a desvestirlo, no sabía por qué pero ahora mismo odiaba que estuviera cubierto de estorbosa ropa, mis manos temblaban de los nervios, cuando al fin estaba completamente descubierto, deleite aún más mi mirada, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando estaba en cama por su enfermedad, y no sólo eso, lo estaba viendo con deseo, comencé a lamer sus rosados pezones, sacando suaves gemidos de su boca, con un mano acerque se rostro al mío volviéndolo a besar, mientras que con la otra comencé a acariciar su miembro suavemente, se separe de él un poco para respirar, y después me coloque entre sus piernas.

Y con mis dedos comencé a prepararlo, primero con uno, después con 2 ,y finalmente con 3, Ukitake se quejaba un poco y seguía gimiendo mi nombre entrecortadamente, ya no podía aguantarme más, me desvestí rápidamente y lentamente intente penetrarlo, escuche vagamente que me decía algo, pero no lo entendí, sin más comencé a entrar en él, jadeando un poco por la sensación, haciendo que el gimiera de dolor, sabía que tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara, pero no lo hice, y profundice aún más mi intromisión.

Me incline para besarlo, y al terminar vi que unas lágrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos "lo siento "susurre, y abrazándolo , comencé a entrar y salir de él, cada vez más rápido y más profundo, solo podía escuchar su ligeros gemidos que a veces subían de tono y se volvían gritos, hasta que un extraña sensación recorrió mi espalda y termine dentro de él, sentí como su cuerpo temblaba un poco bajo el mío.

Salí de él y me recosté a su lado, respirando agitadamente al igual que él, mi mente se comenzó a aclarar poco a poco.

Cuando a fin estaba relajado y con la mente más clara, me levante de la cama y voltee a ver a Jushiro que ya estaba dormido, aun un poco sonrojado, y de todos los sentimientos que comencé a sentir, el más poderoso era la culpa, me había acostado con el cuándo no estaba ni un poco consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Iba a llamarlo cuando alguien comenzó a tocar lo puerta, "de seguro es Aizen " pensé, un poco preocupado, me vestí lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando iba vestir a Ukitake , la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Sousuke – Kyoraku Shunsui… ¿ qué estás haciendo con MI Jushiro? ¡ - grito entrando a la habitación.

Fin del flash back.

Kyoraku grito desesperado jalando un poco sus cabellos, maldecía su poco autocontrol infinitamente, y también maldecía a Aizen por a ver puesto a Jushiro en esa situación, después de que Aizen los encontró así , no sabía muy bien lo que paso pero, después ya se encontraba fuera de la mansión de ese sujeto con Jushiro vestido y aseado en sus brazos, camino a casa del peliblanco.

Sin ganas de nada, paso todo el domingo deseando que fuera eterno, para que no llegara el lunes, ya que no podía verle la cara a Ukitake ,no después de lo que hizo anoche.

Mientras con el peliblanco, este se encontraba en cama en contra de su voluntad, pues en medio desayuno con su familia había estrellado su cara contra la mesa, pues se había desmayado, y ahora estaban esperando la visita del doctor privado, para que les dijera por qué había sucedido eso.

No tardó demasiado, y subió directamente a con el peliblanco para revisarlo acompañado con los padres que le comentaban lo ocurrido estaba mañana. – ya veo… lo revisare detenidamente, para saber qué fue lo que sucedió – explico y los tres adultos entraron a la habitación, donde los esperaba Jushiro – Buenos días joven – lo saludo y se sentó al lado de la cama poniendo su maletín en la mesita de noche.

Saco una libreta piel negra y un bolígrafo – te hare unas cuantas preguntas de acuerdo? después te revisare y es todo – le explico la rutina que siempre hacían en sus chequeos, Jushiro asintió un poco nervioso, siempre había detestado los médico, pues significaban ( al menos en su caso ) malas noticias.

-¿te has sobre esforzado últimamente? – pregunto Jushiro lo medito un poco, ¿ la fiesta de ayer fue una actividad intensa? .

-bueno, ayer fue a una fiesta – le contesto, el doctor lo apunto rápidamente y medito un poco.

-bebiste alcohol? –pregunto Jushiro negó con la cabeza, no recordaba haber bebido alcohol, lo único que bebió esa noche fue lo que le ofreció Aizen, pero no era alcohol.

Después de otras preguntas, el doctor le pidió a Jushiro que se sentara y retirara su camisa, cuando Jushiro hizo el intento de sentarse, sintió una punzado de dolor un su retaguardia, así que con un gesto de dolor se sentó lentamente frente al doctor, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el anciano – sucede algo? – le pregunto mientras sacaba un estetoscopio de su maletín , Jushiro negó nervioso, y el doctor siguió con su revisión.

Al terminar , le receto mucho reposo, ya que fue un sobre esfuerzo lo que causo su desmayo y que afortunadamente todo lo demás no había empeorado, se despidió del él y salió junto a los adres del peliblanco que ya estaban un poco más tranquilos.

Ya en la en salida, antes de retirarse el doctor pregunto – Ayer que Jushiro regreso de aquella fiesta… ¿ se encontraba bien? – ambos adultos meditaron un poco la respuesta.

-Anne –san me dijo que Jushiro regreso ayer con un amigo pero, estaba dormido o muy cansado – respondió la mujer y el doctor asintió lentamente.

-ya veo, mantengan a Jushiro en observación, y cualquier anomalía que noten , háganmela saber – dicho eso se retiró, dejando a los padres con una gran duda en la cabeza.

Mientras en la habitación del peliblanco, este se encontraba acostado y preocupado por aquel extraño dolor que sintió, sobo suavemente sus cienes tratando de recordar, pero tal vez lo mejor sería que mañana le preguntara a Kyoraku que había pasado, claro…si lo dejaban ir al colegio.


End file.
